A number of exercising devices have been developed for exercising the arms, legs and various muscle of the human body while submerged in a body of water, such as a swimming pool. In a previous exercise of my own invention, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,829 for "Aquatic Exercising and Body Toning Device", a person could exercise and strengthen the muscles of his arms and upper body by moving the device through the water while standing on the bottom of a swimming pool, such movements being resisted by the water itself. However, exercises involving movement of the arms and/or legs while in the water, tend to propel a person through the water or require him to hold onto something in order to avoid being so propelled. If a person is so propelled, it is difficult for an instructor or trainer to maintain close supervision. If, on the other hand, the exerciser has to hold against movement he cannot have both arms and legs free for movement. It would be desirable, in some instances, to allow a person to be supported in a swimming pool at a selected depth, but with his or her head above water while exercising his arms and/or legs against resistance of the water, without being propelled through the water.